It's not jealousy, just over-possessiveness
by CT 1215
Summary: Mafia ball turned out to be much more irritating than Tsuna had expected.


**Okay, this is my first fanfiction about 1827 : It's not jealousy, just over-possessiveness. Well, it is written in Vietnamese, but if you want, someday I can take my time to translate this. (Thought it will be a really really long wait)**

* * *

**Tittle** : Đó không phải ghen, chỉ là chứng tỏ quyền sở hữu thôi !

**Author** : Shireka

**Disclaimer** : KHR thuộc về Amano-sensei, và 1827 thuộc về nhau.

**Pairing** : 1827 TYL

**Genre** : Romance, Oneshot.

**Warning** : Fic đậm chất tự kỉ của tác giả.

**Summary** : *chỉ lên tên fic*

**Note** : Chưa được beta, nên có gì sai sót mong mọi người thông cảm.

Happy 1827's Wedding Anniversary

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, thường được biết đến với cái tên Vongola Decimo – vị boss trẻ tuổi nhất và quyền lực nhất toàn bộ thế giới ngầm, là một trong số những người ít ỏi hội tụ đủ các yếu tố làm nên một bầu trời lí tưởng. Cậu sẵn sàng hy sinh tất cả vì gia đình và bạn bè mình, luôn mở rộng vòng tay tha thứ và chấp nhận tất cả mọi người, kể cả những kẻ đã từng cố gắng giết cậu. Dù có là kẻ thù của cậu đi chăng nữa, không một ai có thể dùng từ "ích kỉ" hay "nhỏ nhặt" để miêu tả cậu, đơn giản vì Tsuna không bao giờ, không bao giờ là một người như thế.

Ngoại trừ trong một vấn đề duy nhất. Hay chính xác hơn, khi mọi chuyện có liên quan tới _một ai đó_ duy nhất.

Mắt trái Tsuna bắt đầu giật giật, lần thứ n trong ngày. Cậu đã ngừng đếm từ sau lần thứ hai mươi bảy khi cậu vì chuyện này mà suýt làm đổ rượu lên áo boss nhà Gieque – một famiglia tới từ Nga với toàn những sát thủ máu lạnh mà không ai muốn dây dưa vào - nếu không có Hayato phản xạ nhanh nên kịp giữ tay cậu lại. Họ đang tham dự một buổi dạ hội thường niên của thế giới ngầm, với sự có mặt của tất cả các vị boss mafia từ lớn tới nhỏ, không ít chính khách, doanh nhân và cả giới nghệ sĩ cùng các nhà hoạt động của các tổ chức phi chính phủ. Có thể xem đây là một truyền thống có từ rất lâu đời của thế giới ngầm, nhưng với Tsuna thì đây là lần đầu tiên cậu tổ chức một buổi họp mặt quy mô lớn như thé này dưới danh nghĩa Vongola Decimo. Và sau hơn bốn tiếng "trải nghiệm" buổi dạ hội lớn đầu tiên trong đời cậu, hiện giờ vị boss trẻ tuổi cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu, và dù vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ mặt thân thiện xã giao mà một ai đó gọi là "thứ mặt nạ ngu ngốc lũ động vật ăn cỏ dùng để mua vui lẫn nhau", thì trong lòng cậu lại rất muốn học theo cách làm bạo lực của ai kia : cho không ít kẻ ở đây hứng X-Burner hoặc thậm chí XX-Burner.

Ngay cả ở cách xa gần chục mét, Tsuna vẫn có thể cảm nhận được một cái nhíu mày thoáng qua và nét cong xuống rất nhẹ của đôi môi lạnh lùng kia cho thấy sự bức bối khó chịu của người bảo vệ Mây. Cậu hiểu rõ rằng việc phải chịu đựng hơn một trăm con người ồn ào và phiền nhiễu suốt hơnnăm tiếng đồng hồ để thực hiện công việc "giữ gìn kỷ luật" là không hề dễ chịu chút nào với Kyouya. Mafia không hề thiếu những cái đầu liều lĩnh, và khi bồi thêm rượu mạnh vào thì bọn họ lại càng không e sợ gì cả, nên nếu không giám sát cẩn thận sẽ có đổ máu xảy ra. Đó cũng là lí do Reborn "gợi ý" (ép buộc) cậu giao việc này cho Kyouya, với cái lí do rằng chỉ cần sự có mặt của người bảo vệ mạnh nhất nhà Vongola cũng đủ đề mấy cái đầu nóng kia nguội lại rồi.

Tới tận bây giờ, nghĩ lại, cậu vẫn thật sự không hiểu vị gia sư ác quỷ của mình đã làm gì để người Bảo vệ Mây đồng ý ở đây suốt buổi dạ hội đêm nay. Với những cuộc họp mặt mà Kyouya xem là vớ vẩn như vậy, anh rất ít khi tham dự, và dù có tới thì cũng chỉ ở lại dăm ba phút gọi là cho có (và tất nhiên để kéo Tsuna vào một góc khuất nào đó …). Lần này, Reborn đã đưa người Bảo vệ Mây vào một căn phòng để _nói chuyện riêng_, và không lâu sau đó, vị gia sư đi ra với một nụ cười vô cùng đắc ý trên môi khiến Tsuna không thể không cảnh giác – chắc chắn cựu Arcobaleno Mặt Trời đang suy tính gì đó, và điều ấy chắc chắn sẽ không đem lại kết quả tốt đẹp gì cho cậu. Dẫu đây không phải lần đầu tiên Reborn thuyết phục được Kyouya làm một điều gì đó anh không thấy hứng thú, vị boss trẻ tuổi vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy một chút khó chịu, được rồi, có thể không chỉ là "một chút", mà là "khá nhiều" đấy. Nhiều lúc, cậu nghĩ rằng người bảo vệ Mây còn coi trọng cựu Arcobaleno Mặt Trời còn hơn cả cậu. Reborn luôn có cách để Kyouya chú ý – điều mà rất ít người làm được ; có thể gây ảnh hưởng tới Kyouya ở một mức độ mà thậm chí ngay cả Tsuna, với những phương pháp _đặc biệt_ của riêng cậu, cũng khó làm được. Cái sự thật rằng vị gia sư không bao giờ hé lộ cho cậu biết anh ta làm tất cả những chuyện đó bằng cách nào lại càng khiến cậu khó chịu và thấy không yên tâm. Có cảm giác như thể giữa Reborn và Kyouya _của cậu_ có một mối quan hệ rất đặc biệt mà Tsuna sẽ không bao giờ hiểu hay xen vào được.

Trong suốt hơn mười năm qua, vị gia sư đã bày ra không ít trò tai quái để làm khổ cậu, nhưng Decimo trẻ tuổi chưa bao giờ thực sự ghét anh ta. Duy chỉ trong vấn đề này, Tsuna lại cảm thấy thực sự, thực sự rất, rất, rất không ưa Reborn. Cậu biết rằng Fon-san và Kyouya rất giống nhau, nhưng Fon-san là Fon-san, và Kyouya là Kyouya _của cậu_, họ là hai người khác nhau và không có chút liên quan dính dáng gì tới nhau ngoại trừ mối quan hệ họ hàng xa kia. Cậu cũng hiểu Reborn thấy điều gì mỗi khi nhìn Kyouya, vì đó cũng chính là điều cậu thấy mỗi khi nhìn Fon-san, nhưng điều đó cũng không có nghĩa là anh ta có thể cứ … lại gần Kyouya của cậu như thế ! Fon-san là họ hàng của Kyouya và cậu có thể chấp nhận việc họ … có một mối quan hệ thân thiết hơn bình thường, ở một mức độ nào đó. Tsuna biết cậu đang trở nên thực sự rất vô lý khi nghĩ những điều như thế, nhưng mỗi khi nghĩ đến việc giữa Kyouya và một số người khác có những bí mật mà cậu không được biết, Bầu Trời hiền hòa của chúng ta lại không thể không cảm thấy có chút gì đó không vui trong lòng.

Và bây giờ thì Tsuna lại càng khó chịu với Reborn hơn nữa. Chỉ vì anh ta, mà tối hôm nay, Kyouya ở đây, và trở thành tâm điểm chú ý của gần như tất cả mọi người. Điều đó cũng dễ hiểu thôi, người Bảo vệ Mây nổi tiếng của nhà Vongola rất ít khi xuất hiện trong đám đông như thế này, và nhân cơ hội hiếm hoi này hầu như ai cũng muốn tìm hiểu anh là người thế nào để tiện cho công việc sau này, hoặc đơn giản chỉ là muốn làm quen và, ôi Primo, thậm chí là tán tỉnh anh ! Nếu là bình thường, chắc chắn Kyouya đã cắn chết tất cả bọn họ từ lâu rồi, nhưng có một quy tắc bất thành văn cho tất cả những ai tham gia bữa tiệc rằng "luôn phải lịch sự và không sử dụng vũ lực trừ khi thật sự cần thiết để tránh gây xích mích với các gia đình khác". Dù Tsuna rất vui vì Kyouya đã kiềm chế bản thân (phần nào) vì không muốn gây rắc rối cho cậu, nhưng không có nghĩa là cậu thấy vui vẻ với việc để tất cả những kẻ kia vây quanh anh ấy như thế. Cậu bức xức, cậu khó chịu, và thậm chí là cả tức giận.

Được rồi, Tsuna hoàn toàn, hoàn toàn không phải đang ghen tuông gì cả. Cậu biết dù những kẻ kia có lảm gì, khen ngợi, tâng bốc, xu nịnh, tán tỉnh, thậm chí họ có làm những điều điên rồ như thoát y ngay trước mặt Kyouya đi chăng nữa, thì anh cũng sẽ không bao giờ để mắt tới họ. Vị cựu hội trưởng ghét cái kiểu ăn mặc lòe loẹt và "không đứng đắn" (trong trường hợp các cô gái) của họ. Anh chỉ thích những bộ yukata nhẹ nhàng truyền thống của Nhật Bản mà thôi. Người bảo vệ Mây cũng gần như bị dị ứng với thứ nước hoa nhân tạo nồng nặc mùi mà gần như những người ở đây đều dùng. Anh chỉ thấy thoải mái với mùi hương trà xanh truyền thống, tự nhiên và thanh khiết, phảng phất chút vị trong lành của bầu trời mà chỉ Tsuna mới có thể pha được… Và còn hàng tỉ hàng tỉ những thứ nữa Kyouya thích và không thích mà Tsuna có thể kể ra, nhưng nói ngắn gọn thì, cậu hoàn toàn không có gì để ghen tị với bất kì ai ở đây cả. Nhưng điều đó cũng không thể ngăn cậu thấy bực mình mỗi khi có ai đó tới gần Kyouya, dù là vì việc công hay chuyện riêng đi chăng nữa.

Một cô gái nào đó, xúng xính trong bộ váy dạ hội kiêu sa và lấp lánh - Tsuna không biết và cũng không quan tâm cô ta là ai - tới gần Kyouya hơn mức xã giao cần thiết một chút, và cậu đặt ly rượu xuống chiếc bàn gần đấy để không ai nhận ra tay cậu đang rung nhẹ (rất nhẹ thôi, cậu biết kiềm chế mà). Đó là một quyết định đúng đắn, vì ngay sau đó cô gái kia mời vị cựu hội trưởng một ly rượu và vô tình (hay đúng hơn là cố tình) chạm vào đầu ngón tay anh.

Boss của một gia đình đồng minh tới và vỗ lên tay Kyouya trong một cử chỉ hơi quá thân mật, và Tsuna uống một ngụm rượu lớn. Vị cay xè của rượu mạnh trôi xuống như đang thiêu đốt cổ họng cậu, nhưng Decimo nào có quan tâm vì đôi lông mày thanh tú của cậu đang nhíu lại khi thấy kẻ kia vẫn chưa chịu nhấc tay lên khỏi người bảo vệ Mây. Một phẩy tám giây, và cậu khá chắc là ngay cả ở phương Tây, người ta cũng không cần phải chạm vào nhau lâu tới thế để làm quen. Tsuna thầm thêm vị boss này vào danh sách (khá dài) mà cậu cần phải chú ý mỗi khi họ liên hệ với Foundation.

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên hay duy nhất có kẻ muốn tán tỉnh hay cố gắng trở nên thân thiết với Kyouya. (Xét cho cùng, thì Kyouya _của cậu_ là một người đàn ông hoàn hảo). Một lần thì Tsuna không chú ý lắm. Lần thứ hai thì có thể cho là trùng hợp. Lần thứ ba cậu vẫn có thể bỏ qua (dù bắt đầu thấy hơi hơi không vui). Nhưng với số lượng lên tới hàng chục lần, có khi là cả trăm, chỉ trong một buổi tối thế này thì sự kiên nhẫn của Vongola Decimo bắt đầu bị thử thách.

Hayato và Takeshi nhìn nhau khi bắt gặp thấy boss và cũng là bạn thân nhất của họ đang quan sát (hay đúng hơn là theo dõi) người bảo vệ Mây từ xa. Người bảo vệ Mưa nhún vai, còn người bảo vệ Bão chỉ thở hắt ra một cái. Suốt buổi dạ hội, cứ mỗi khi không phải tiếp chuyện với khách khứa, mắt Tsuna lại ngay lập tức hướng về phía vị cựu hội trưởng, chăm chú còn hơn cả một ông chủ nhà băng để ý tới két sắt của mình. Không dưới mười lần buổi tối hôm nay, họ phải tìm cách chỉnh hướng sự chú ý của vị boss trẻ tuổi khi cậu đang nói chuyện với các nhân vật quan trọng mà lại mất tập trung chỉ vì một ai đó đang bị những kẻ phiền nhiễn bu quanh. Ít ra thì Tsuna cũng đã _cố gắng_ giới hạn những phản ứng dù rất nhỏ nhưng không mấy thân thiện kia lại để khi không ai nhìn thấy mới để lộ ra.

Và như để mọi chuyện phức tạp và rắc rối thêm, một anh chàng Ngựa chứng mà chúng ta đều biết là ai đấy cứ liên tục tìm cách giới thiệu "học trò" của anh với bất cứ ai có thể và thể hiện tình thầy trò thân thiết bất cứ khi nào có thể. Mắt Tsuna tối sầm lại khi nghe thấy mầy từ "học trò của tôi" được thốt ra từ miệng vị boss nhà Cavallone lần thứ bao nhiêu trong ngày không rõ. Dường như không để ý tới _hai_ ánh nhìn đầy sát khí đang chiếu thẳng vào người mình, hoặc là quá ngốc để có thể nhận ra điều đó, chàng trai tóc vàng cứ vô tư cười nói và quàng tay qua vai người bảo vệ Mây đang thầm tính cách cắn một ai đó cho tới chết. Tsuna có thể cảm thấy khóe mắt của Kyouya giật nhẹ khi anh khẽ nghiêng người sang một bên để tránh cánh tay kia, và cậu không hề biết rằng chính mắt cậu cũng đang giật giật. Ông anh kết nghĩa kiêm sư huynh của cậu là một trong hai người đang cạnh tranh vị trí của kẻ thử thách sự kiên nhẫn của vị boss tóc nâu nhiều nhất trong đêm nay.

Tsuna đã cố gắng tự thuyết phục mình rằng tất cả chỉ là do đêm nay Dino-san uống hơi nhiều rượu để có thể hành xử ý tứ hơn. Nhưng thực sự thì dù không uống rượu, anh ấy cũng thường hay tỏ ra thân thiết với Kyouya nhiều hơn quan hệ thầy trò đòi hỏi. Trước kia, mỗi lần tới Namimori, anh ấy đều phải tới gặp bằng được Kyouya. Bây giờ, mỗi lần tới trụ sở nhà Vongola, anh ấy cũng đều hỏi Tsuna liệu Kyouya có ở đấy vào lúc đó hay không. Vị boss tóc nâu đã bỏ qua tất cả những điều đó, vì cậu biết Dino-san là người đơn giản và không có ý gì cả, dù mỗi lần như thế thì cậu lại cảm thấy có một chút không vui. Nhưng đêm nay … thật sự cậu bắt đầu tự hỏi chính mình liệu sư huynh của cậu là người vô tâm quá mức hay anh ấy thực sự có ý đồ gì đó với Kyouya _của cậu_. Cậu biết mình đang nghi ngờ hơi quá, nhưng nếu anh ấy cứ tiếp tục cố gắng thân thiết với Kyouya như thế, thì cậu không chắc là sợi rơm nào có thể làm gãy lưng lừa. Và Tsuna thật sự, thật sự không muốn mất kiềm chế mà làm hại tới Dino-san, gây rạn nứt mối quan hệ đồng minh giữa nhà Vongola và nhà Cavallone. Vậy nên ngày mai, có lẽ cậu sẽ chuyển những buổi gặp mặt giữa hai gia đình để chúng diễn ra ở trụ sở nhà Cavallone, và sắp xếp lại một số việc để đảm bảo Dino-san sẽ không có dịp vô tình làm những điều tổn hại tới tình anh em của họ. Đấy là nếu cậu có thể giữ kiềm chế hết buổi tối hôm nay.

May mắn thay cho Dino, và cả rất nhiều người khác, là Tsuna được thừa hưởng sự kiên nhẫn tuyệt vời của Vongola Primo – người chỉ mất bình tĩnh trong một số ít lần rất đặc biệt. Nhưng nghĩ lại, nếu cậu nhớ không lầm, thì một trong số những lần đó là trong một buổi vũ hội nào đó (dejà vu), khi một nhóm các cô tiểu thư quý tộc cứ liên tục tới mời người bảo vệ Mây của Primo nhảy, dù Alaude-san từ chối từ đầu tới cuối. Theo những gì Talbot kể, thì Primo đã tới nói chuyện với các cô gái ấy, bằng giọng nói dịu dàng và lịch sự hết mức có thể, và gợi ý họ nên mời những người khác nhảy. Không ai biết rõ ngài đã nói những gì, nhưng ngay sau đó, tất cả họ đều nghe theo lời gợi ý nhã nhặn của Primo, và trong tất cả những buổi gặp gỡ từ đó về sau, không có bất kì ai tới làm phiền người bảo vệ tóc bạch kim nữa.

Xét tình hình hiện tại, Tsuna nghĩ chưa cần thiết phải sử dụng cách làm của Primo. Cậu đã chịu đựng được gần năm tiếng đồng hồ rồi, và buổi dạ hội cũng sắp kết thúc, nên chịu đựng thêm mười lăm phút nữa cũng không phải là quá khó. Tạm thời, cậu sẽ để dành nó cho một lúc khác (vì nếu một phương pháp hữu hiệu như thế mà không sử dụng thì quả là đáng tiếc, phải không ?). Không phải vì cậu là người kiên nhẫn hơn Primo, mà là cậu biết có một kẻ khác thích hợp hơn để cậu giải tỏa sự khó chịu này. Dù có ngu ngốc hay can đảm tới mức nào, thì rất ít người cũng có thể đứng vững không lùi lại trước ánh mắt đầy sát khí của người bảo vệ Mây mà tới tán tỉnh anh, trừ phi có _một kẻ nào đó_ đang cố tình giảm bớt đi uy lực của ánh mắt đáng sợ ấy. Số người có khả năng sử dụng ảo thuật điêu luyện tới mức những mafioso nổi danh ở đây cũng không thể phát hiện ra thì rất ít, và trong đó chỉ có một người duy nhất đủ rảnh rỗi và liều lĩnh để chọc tới cả người bảo vệ Mây _và_ boss nhà Vongola.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi thân mến. Sao cậu có vẻ không vui trong một buổi dạ hội như thế này ?" Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên bên tai Tsuna, thật đúng là 'Vừa nhắc Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo đã tới'. Không cần quay lại, cậu cũng có thể thấy người thanh niên với mái tóc hình quả dứa đang dựa vào tường với nụ cười thích thú trên môi. Hayato và Takeshi đã ra ngoài chuẩn bị để lát nữa khi khách khứa ra về không xảy ra vấn đề gì, nên chỉ còn mình cậu ở lại để đợi tới lúc tuyên bố buổi tiệc kết thúc (điều mà cậu đã chờ đợi để làm suốt buổi tối hôm nay). Như thế cũng tốt, vì cậu thực sự có chuyện cần phải nói riêng với người bảo vệ Sương mù.

"Còn anh thì có vẻ đang rất vui, đúng không Mukuro ?" Vị boss trẻ tuổi nói bằng giọng bình thường nhất có thể, vẫn quay lưng về phía người bảo vệ của mình – cậu e rằng nếu quay lại và nhìn thấy nụ cười cực kì đểu của anh ta thì cậu sẽ không thể kiểm chế mà cho người thuật sĩ ăn ngay vài cú đấm (hoặc có thể là cắt phăng chỏm tóc kỳ quái mà anh ta bỏ quá nhiều thời gian để chăm sóc kia đi). Nếu so với Dino-san thì có lẽ Mukuro sẽ chiếm được vị trí của kẻ thử thách sự kiên nhẫn của cậu nhiều nhất trong đêm nay, vì nếu vị boss nhà Cavallone có thể chỉ là vô ý, thì người bảo vệ Sương mù rõ ràng là cố ý chọc tức cậu.

"Kufufufufu, tất nhiên." Chàng Dứa cười với ánh mắt vô cùng xảo quyệt. "Lâu lắm rồi tôi mới có dịp được vui vẻ thoải mái như thế này." Anh ta kề người lại sát Tsuna và hạ giọng thật thấp tới mức gần như là một tiếng thì thầm. Cùng lúc đó, một cô gái tới bắt chuyện với người bảo vệ Mây và … tốt nhất là cậu không nên nói tới những gì mà cô ta làm trong lúc giới thiệu bản thân (bao gồm các động tác của cả ba vòng cơ thể để bộ váy vốn đã thiếu vải lại trông càng hở hang hơn). "Chắc tối hôm nay cậu cũng được xem khá nhiều "màn trình diễn" rồi nhỉ. Kufufufu, chúng thực sự rất thú vị phải không, Tsunayoshi ?"

Mukuro à, anh đang tự đào hố chôn mình đấy.

Ngay lập tức, Vongola Decimo trẻ tuổi quay ngoắt lại và bằng một động tác nhanh gọn, nắm lấy chiếc cà vạt màu chàm của người thuật sĩ và kéo mạnh, buộc anh ta phải cúi xuống thấp hơn cậu trong một tư thế rất không thoải mái. Không để ý tới cái nhìn kì lạ và tò mò mà mấy người khách gần đó đang ném về phía họ, cậu hạ giọng vừa đủ cho chỉ hai người nghe thấy. "Chỉ cần đừng làm điều gì khiến sau này anh phải hối hận là được rồi, Mukuro à. Tôi không muốn phải thấy những chuyện _không hay_ xảy đến với anh đâu đấy." Không phải là những gì Tsuna nói, mà chính chất giọng của cậu khi thốt ra mấy câu ngắn gọn ấy đã khiến người thuật sĩ bất giác rùng mình. Đó là giọng nói mà cậu thường hay sử dụng khi đang ở trong "boss mode", giọng nói mà bất kì ai nghe thấy, dù là đối thủ, đồng minh hay thậm chí những người thân cận nhất, đều biết điều mà chuẩn bị cho những gì tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra. Đâu có kẻ nào ngu ngốc tới mức khiêu khích hay trêu tức Vongola Decimo khi cậu đang ở trong "boss mode" cơ chứ, vì từ đó chuyển sang "Hyper Dying Will mode" không hề khó khăn chút nào.

Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đang đơ ra rất giống một quả dứa của người bảo vệ Sương mù, vị boss trẻ tuổi tự hài lòng với kết quả đạt được qua mấy câu nói ngắn gọn nhưng đầy ý nghĩa kia. Cậu nhẹ nhàng thả chiếc cà vạt của người thuật sĩ ra và bỏ đi khi chuông đồng hồ điểm mười hai tiếng báo hiệu buổi dạ hội đã kết thúc. Nhưng trước đó, Tsuna vẫn không quên ném lại cho Mukuro một ánh nhìn từ đôi mắt màu hoàng kim rực rỡ cùng nụ cười của "động vật ăn thịt" mà cậu học được từ Kyouya. Người thuật sĩ khẽ chớp mắt và khi nhìn lại, đôi mắt của vị boss trẻ tuổi đã trở lại màu nâu dịu dàng ấm áp, và trên môi cậu vẫn là nụ cười hiền hòa như thể chưa có gì xảy ra.

_'Luôn có tác dụng'_, Tsuna tự hài lòng với chính mình, nhưng cũng không quên ghi chú lại trong đầu để chuyển kì lương sắp tới của Mukuro cho Quỹ từ thiện UNICEF. Cứ chắc ăn là tốt nhất.

_'Cuối cùng thì cũng kết thúc.'_ Tsuna thở hắt ra khi dẫn đầu các thành viên nhà Vongola bước ra khỏi phòng dạ hội rộng mênh mông để ra đại sảnh bên ngoài. Cậu sắp được nghỉ ngơi và rũ khỏi đầu tất cả những chuyện bực mình trong buổi tối hôm nay rồi. Hay ít ra thì cậu hy vọng là như thế.

"Có vẻ cậu rất vui vẻ với buổi tối hôm nay nhỉ, động vật ăn cỏ." Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vô cùng quen thuộc vang lên sát bên tai Tsuna. Không cần mấy chữ "động vật ăn cỏ" cậu cũng có thể đoán được đó là ai. Vẫn sự bực bội thường trực trong giọng nói, thậm chí còn nhiều hơn bình thường gấp mấy lần và xen lẫn cả sát khí - một điều dễ hiểu nếu xem lại tất cả những gì đã xảy ra trong tối nay. Một mafioso bình thường ắt sẽ lùi lại trước giọng nói đáng sợ ấy, nhưng với Tsuna, thì nó lại khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu kì lạ

"Kyouya mới là người vui vẻ chứ. Có nhiều người hâm mộ anh thế cơ mà." Tsuna liếc xéo người bảo vệ Mây, cố không để anh nhận ra rằng cậu vui tới thế nào khi được nghe giọng anh sau suốt một buổi tối với vô số những lời xã giao nhàm chán. Kyouya sẽ trêu cậu tới chết mất nếu biết điều đó. Cậu vẫn chưa thực sự hết bực mình với cái sự thật rằng anh ấy trả lời không khi cậu nói rằng tất cả những người bảo vệ phải có mặt trong đêm nay, nhưng lại đồng ý tới sau khi nói chuyện với Reborn. Như thế thì có làm người khác tức giận không cơ chứ ?

Một bàn tay bất chợt nắm láy cánh tay cậu và xoay vị boss trẻ tuổi sang một bên, khiến cậu phải đối diện với người bảo vệ Mây của mình. "Cậu còn có gan nói thế à ? Sau tất cả những gì cậu làm với lũ động vật ăn cỏ kia ?" Anh gầm gừ trong cổ họng, đôi mắt xám lạnh lùng nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt nâu màu hổ phách ấm áp, hoàn toàn bỏ ngoài tai những lời của tên động vật ăn cỏ dùng bom và tên động vật ăn cỏ dùng kiếm đang muốn anh buông Bầu trời ra.

"Em chẳng làm gì sai cả ! Đâu phải lỗi của em khi có bao nhiêu người vây quanh anh như thế !" Tsuna bực bội lầm bầm, hoàn toàn bỏ quên câu hỏi thứ hai của vị cựu hội trưởng. Tất cả là lỗi của Reborn khi thuyết phục Kyouya tham gia buổi dạ hội này. Nhưng người bảo vệ Mây cũng có lỗi nữa, tại sao anh lại nghe theo vị gia sư mà ở đây hôm nay, và tại sao anh lại đẹp đến thế cơ chứ - thứ vẻ đẹp hoàn hảo như một pho tượng cổ, vừa nghiêm nghị, lạnh lùng, lại vừa quyến rũ khiến vô số kẻ bị thu hút. Phải, Tsuna biết rõ rằng cậu đang hành xử rất khác thường, không giống một vị boss chút nào mà y như một đứa trẻ vừa bị người khác lấy mất món đồ chơi yêu thích của nó. Nhưng cậu đã quá … ức chế với tất cả những chuyện bực mình kia, và Kyouya thì lại chọn đúng lúc này để khó chịu với cậu. Nếu không phải vì anh ấy thì cậu sẽ không bao giờ chuốc bực vào người như thế !

Người bảo vệ Mây nhìn Bầu Trời nhỏ bé đang hờn dỗi trước mặt, đôi lông mày anh hơi rướn lên một chút rồi ngay lập tức trở về như cũ. Rất ít khi Tsunayoshi để lộ sự tức giận của cậu như thế - cậu vẫn luôn rất kiên nhẫn và biết kiềm chế chính mình – và nói những lời như thế … cũng không hề giống cậu bình thường. Một ý tưởng bất chợt nảy ra trong đầu vị cựu hội trưởng, và anh nhếch mép với dáng vẻ của một động vật ăn thịt đang chuẩn bị xơi tái con mồi của mình. "Cậu đang ghen vì tôi đấy à, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?"

Ngay lập tức, vài vệt hồng phớt hiện lên trên má Tsuna và cậu cố nén chúng lại. Lần cuối cùng cậu đỏ mặt như thế này cũng đã lâu lắm rồi, nhưng dường như Kyouya luôn có cách để biến Vongola Decimo thành cậu bé dễ bối rối của mười năm về trước. Tsuna quanh mặt sang một bên, cố gắng tránh ánh mắt ngọt sắc của người bảo vệ Mây. "L-làm gì có chuyện đó !"

Vị cựu hội trưởng khẽ tặc lưỡi khi thấy dáng vẻ lúng túng của cậu trai tóc nâu. Cậu thực sự trông rất dễ thương khi cứ nửa hờn dỗi nửa bối rối như thế, và người bảo vệ Mây cảm thấy một chút tự hào vì chỉ anh mới có thể khiến vị boss tóc nâu mà cả thế giới ngầm đều kính trọng trưng ra vẻ mặt ấy. Những lọn tóc nâu dài rủ bóng lên đôi mắt màu nâu hổ phách tuyệt đẹp đang nhìn xuống trong sự thẹn thùng. Hàng mi dài quyến rũ rung nhe phía trên đôi má đang ửng lên như bầu trời lúc bình minh. Cặp môi đỏ hồng màu hoa anh đào của cậu đưa về phía trước như thể đang bĩu môi, khiến anh chỉ muốn "ăn" cậu ngay lập tức, chiếm hữu toàn bộ Bầu trời nhỏ bé, khiến cậu phải rên rỉ cầu xin -

Dòng suy nghĩ của Kyouya ngay lập tức ngừng lại khi máu bắt đầu dồn xuống một số bộ phận rất không nên gọi tên ra. Bây giờ vẫn chưa tới lúc, ít ra cần phải đợi lũ động vật ăn cỏ ồn ào kia về chuồng hết anh mới có thể thoải mái muốn làm gì thì làm với Bầu trời của anh. Nhưng, khuôn mặt của Tsunayoshi lúc này … anh sẽ có một bữa ăn nhẹ trước khi dùng bữa chính đêm nay trên chiếc giường của hai người, và tiện thể chứng minh luôn cho lũ động vật ăn cỏ kia thấy rằng Bầu trời của Vongola đã có chủ.

Một bàn tay bất ngờ lùa vào mái tóc nâu mềm mại của Tsuna và nhẹ nhàng xoay đầu cậu về đối diện với Kyouya. Cậu trai tóc nâu khẽ run nhẹ khi chạm phải ánh nhìn đầy hấp lực của người cậu yêu, nhưng ngay lập tức đông cứng cả cơ thể khi một cặp môi mềm và nóng ép lên môi cậu. Đôi mắt nâu mở to vì ngạc nhiên, đâu óc cậu bỗng dưng hoàn toàn trống rỗng, và người bảo vệ Mây lợi dụng lúc vị boss trẻ tuổi còn đang sững sờ để cắn nhẹ lên đôi môi hồng mọng của cậu. Não vẫn quay mòng mòng vì cảm giác nóng bỏng bất ngờ trên môi, cơ thể Tsuna phản xạ hoàn toàn theo tự nhiên : hé mở đôi môi để chiếc lưỡi đầy kinh nghiệm của người cựu hội trưởng lọt vào trong khuôn miệng nhỏ bé, hơi thở nóng hổi phảng phất vị trà xanh và hoa anh đào của anh càng khiến cậu mất đi chút kiềm chế duy nhất còn sót lại. Kyouya rà lưỡi trên hàm răng trắng muốt của cậu trai tóc nâu, cuốn lưỡi cậu vào trong một vũ điệu nồng nàn và đầy đam mê mà hai người đều vô cùng quen thuộc. Bàn tay đặt trong tóc Tsuna nghiêng đầu cậu sang một bên để giúp nụ hôn sâu hơn, và cánh tay còn lại của người bảo vệ Mây vòng qua eo Bầu trời nhỏ bé, kéo cậu áp sát vào người anh như muốn cả hai hòa làm một. Chiếc lưỡi nóng bỏng của Kyouya quét khắp khuôn miệng của Tsuna, lách vào từng ngóc ngách nhỏ bé, điên cuồng mút lấy hương vị ngọt ngào đầy quyến rũ của riêng cậu, thứ hương vị đã khiến anh bị nghiện suốt mười năm qua. Vẫn là vị vani, táo xanh cùng chút mật ong hòa quyện vào nhau, nhưng đêm nay miệng Tsuna còn lưu lại mùi rượu từ buổi dạ hội, vị cay nồng ấy vừa tương phản vừa hòa hợp với hương vị tự nhiên vốn có của cậu lại càng làm bùng thêm khát khao của Kyouya. Đôi tay Tsuna vô thức nắm lấy chiếc áo vét của vị cựu hội trưởng như muốn kéo anh vào gần hơn nữa, như thể bấy nhiêu vẫn là chưa đủ. Trong đầu cậu không còn bất cứ một ý nghĩ nào nữa, ngoài vòng tay đầy chiếm hữu đang ôm trọn cậu, và nụ hôn nóng bỏng cứ khiến cậu cứ lịm dần đi từng chút một. Tsuna đang say, cậu say Kyouya, say từng giây phút khi tất cả thế giới biến mất chỉ còn anh và cậu.

Sau bao lâu không rõ, khi oxy cuối cùng cũng trở thành vấn đề, người bảo vệ Mây mới miễn cưỡng buông Bầu trời của anh ra để cậu thở. Nụ hôn không hề khiến vệt hồng trên má Tsuna biến mất mà còn làm nó đậm thêm. Đôi mắt nâu màu hổ phách hơi mờ đi, chưa hoàn toàn lấy lại tập trung sau màn khóa môi đầy tình tứ của hai người. Và đôi môi vốn đã đỏ hồng của cậu lại càng mọng và trông càng quyến rũ hơn, như một quả anh đào chỉ chờ được cắn. Vị cựu hội trưởng nghiêng đầu liếm đi chút nước còn dính lại trên đôi môi xinh đẹp ấy, lướt môi anh qua gò má cậu, dừng lại ở đôi tai đang ửng đỏ -

Xoảng ! Vị boss trẻ tuổi giật mình, ngay lập tức thoát khỏi trạng thái đê mê mà người bảo vệ Mây đã lôi cậu vào. Nhìn quanh, cậu nhận ra tất cả những ai có mặt đều đang chăm chú nhìn hai người, mắt không hề chớp như bị thôi miên. Chỉ có một vài người trông khá hơn, nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ thì họ cũng không ổn chút nào. Hayato và Takeshi nhìn như thể đã hoàn toàn mất khả năng sử dụng ngôn ngữ. Basil, mặt đỏ như một trái cà chua, quay ngoắt đi khi chạm ánh mắt của Tsun, còn Enma thì đột nhiên có hứng thú kì lạ với đôi giày của cậu ấy. Dino-san nhìn rất giống một chú cún con bị đá ra ngoài đường không thương tiếc. Mukuro thì trông như thể có ai vừa ép anh ta nuốt nguyên một quả dứa còn cả vỏ cả lá. Ngay cả Byakuran và Xanxus cũng mang một vẻ mặt vô cùng khó hiểu. Và nguồn cơn của tiếng đổ vỡ vừa rồi, chính là vì cha cậu – Sư tử con của nhà Vongola, vị cố vấn môn ngoại mà bao nhiêu người tôn trọng – đã ngã ra bất tỉnh và làm đỏ một chiếc bình hoa pha lê ở cạnh. Mất một giây … hai giây … ba giây … và Tsuna nhận ra sự thật kinh hoàng.

Kyouya. Vừa. Hôn. Cậu. NGAY TRƯỚC MẶT TẤT CẢ MỌI NGƯỜI.

Vongola Decimo còn đang không nói nên lời thì người bảo vệ Mây đã vòng tay qua eo và dẫn cậu ra ngoài với tất cả sự hiên ngang của một động vật ăn thịt vừa hoàn thành việc "đánh dấu lãnh thổ". Khóe môi anh nhếch lên trong một nụ cười đầy đắc ý, hoàn toàn không hề có ý định che giấu sự thỏa mãn trong đôi mắt xám mà bình thường vốn rất lạnh lùng. _'Rõ ràng là anh ấy đã đoán trước được tất cả trước khi hôn mình mà !'_ Não Tsuna hét lên trong khi cậu đang cố tìm một câu gì đó để nói với Kyouya. Đó là nếu như còn có bất kì điều gì để nói trong trường hợp.

"Cậu là _của tôi_, Tsunayoshi. Lũ động vật ăn cỏ ấy cần phải biết điều đó." Vị cựu hội trưởng bình thản tuyên bố như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất trong đời. (Và cũng như Mây luôn ở bên Bầu Trời, đó thực sự là điều hiển nhiên và không bao giờ thay đổi).

Một bầu không khí ngột ngạt đè nặng lên tất cả khi câu nói với âm lượng bình thường của người bảo vệ Mây truyền khắp đại sảnh đang im lặng như tờ, rồi những tiếng đổ vỡ mới bắt đầu vang lên, phá tan sự im lặng và kéo theo một loạt những âm thanh kì lạ mà con người thường thốt ra khi cảm xúc lên tới đỉnh điểm – tích cực hay tiêu cực là tùy từng trường hợp. Chỉ có một từ duy nhất để diễn tả tất cả. Hỗn loạn.

_'Ít ra thì bây giờ sẽ không còn ai dám lại gần Kyouya nữa.'_ Tsuna thầm nghĩ khi ánh đèn của buổi dạ hội đầu tiên trong đời cậu khuất dần sau lưng họ.

* * *

Omake 1

"Giải thích. Ngay bây giờ." Người bảo vệ Mây gằn giọng, sự bực bội hiện rõ trong từng từ từng chữ khi anh khoanh tay lại và dựa vào bức tường của căn phòng nhỏ, đôi mắt xám lạnh lẽo chiếu thẳng vào vị gia sư kiêm sát thủ đang đứng bên cánh cửa mà cậu ta vừa đóng sập vào ngay trước mặt Tsuna.

"Cậu biết là hôm đó sẽ có rất nhiều kẻ mạnh tham dự mà, Hibari. Cậu có chắc là muốn để bọn họ tụ tập vô kỷ luật chứ ?" Reborn nói và kéo chiếc mũ fedora thấp xuống để che hết nửa mặt, miệng nở một nụ cười vô cùng ẩn ý mà có thể khiến cả quỷ Satan phải lạy làm sư phụ. Đừng hỏi tại sao một đứa trẻ mười tuổi lại có thể làm được như thế.

"Thế thì liên quan gì tới ta ?" Vẻ mặt vị cựu hội trưởng vẫn lạnh lùng vô cảm. Tất cả những gì anh quan tâm là kỷ luật của Namimori – thị trấn quê hương anh – còn những thứ khác thì, trừ phi chúng ảnh hưởng tới động vật ăn cỏ nhỏ bé của anh, nếu không anh sẽ không thèm quan tâm.

"Ồ, tôi chỉ nghĩ là cậu sẽ quan tâm thôi." Reborn nhún vai với vẻ ngây thơ vô số tội hết sức và quay lại đặt tay lên nắm cửa như định đi ra. "Chỉ là mafioso có không ít kẻ suồng sã và thường hay hành xử không đúng mực. Mà Tsuna thì phải tiếp chuyện với tất cả bọn họ, và để không gây xích mích thì cậu ấy không thể phản ứng lại nếu có gì xảy ra -"

"Ta sẽ làm." Người bảo vệ Mây cắt ngang vị gia sư sát thủ, đôi lông mày hơi nhíu lại khi "động vật ăn thịt" trong anh bắt đầu gầm gừ. Anh sẽ không để bất kì kẻ nào chạm vào Tsunayoshi _của anh_, lũ động vật ăn cỏ chết tiệt ấy.

Và Kyouya không bao giờ là một người nói suông. Suốt buổi tối hôm ấy, ngoại trừ hai người bạn thân thiết của cậu, bất cứ kẻ nào dám lại gần Tsuna quá một mét đều ngay lập tức cảm thấy một luồng sát khí ngùn ngụt vô cùng đen tối đang chiếu thẳng vào người họ. Luồng sát khí ấy đáng sợ tới mức không ai dám ngoái lại xem kẻ phát ra nó là ai, mà tất cả những người tới bắt chuyện với Tsuna đều tự động giữ khoảng cách an toàn với cậu., Họ đều còn rất yêu đời và tất nhiên không muốn phải chết sớm trong đau đớn đâu.

Nhưng điều đó cũng không có nghĩa là người bảo vệ Mây không cảm thấy khó chịu mỗi khi có một ai đó tới nói chuyện, hay thậm chí là chỉ chào hỏi với Tsuna. Và anh cũng không thể ngăn bọn họ bắt tay với cậu – theo như đứa bé kia nói thì đó là phép xã giao tối thiểu cần có, dù với anh thì nó chỉ là một trò vớ vẩn vô dụng. Thực sự, nếu không phải vì anh không muốn khiến cậu phải đau đầu thêm, thì anh đã rút tonfa ra cắn tất cả những kẻ kia cho tới chết rồi. Đó cũng là lí do vì sao anh chọn một vị trí vừa đủ xa để có thể kiềm chế bản thân, và vừa đủ gần Tsuna để có thể canh chừng cậu.

Tốt nhất là đứa bé kia nên nói thật khi bảo rằng nếu anh làm xong việc này, một tuần tới Tsunayoshi sẽ được rảnh rỗi không phải làm gì. Ngoài chuyện ở bên anh, tất nhiên.

Vị cựu hội trưởng không biết rằng, khi anh quá tập trung dùng sát khí cảnh cáo lũ động vật ăn cỏ dám lại gần Bầu trời của anh, mà không để ý tới một lũ động vật ăn cỏ khác đang tụ tập quanh mình, thì chính Tsuna lại là người bực mình khi thấy đám Mây của cậu bị kẻ khác vây quanh.

* * *

Omake 2

"Mukuro-sama, đáng lẽ ngài không nên làm thế. Ngài biết rõ là như thế sẽ chọc giận Boss mà." Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của Chrome vang lên ngay bên cạnh người thuật sĩ khi anh đang bận chống lại với luồng sát khí đang thiêu đốt gáy mình. Cảm nhận được luồng sát khí ấy, cô gái tóc tím thở hắt ra. "Và cả Cloud-san nữa."

Đợi cho luồng sát khí kia hoàn toàn biến mất, Mukuro mới yên tâm quay sang cô gái đứng cạnh. "Kufufufufu. Chrome yêu quý của ta, đám đông đã ở đó sẵn rồi, ta chỉ giúp họ bạo dạn hơn một chút thôi chứ có làm gì đâu."

"Nhưng tại sao ngài lại không dùng ảo thuật với những kẻ tới bắt chuyện với Boss, mà lại dùng bên chỗ Cloud-san ?" Chrome hỏi, cảm thấy tò mò.

"Kufufufufu. Ta thích thấy Tsunayoshi ghen hơn. Chọc giận Sẻ-chan đã là chuyện xưa rồi." Không phải là Mukuro không muốn khiến cái tên cuồng cắn người kia lên cơn Hoạn Thư, mà đơn giản là vì anh đã thử làm điều đó và ảo ảnh của anh không thể thắng lại được thứ sát khí ngùn ngụt của hắn ta. Thế nên anh mới phải quay sang phá Vongola Decimo – cậu không có khả năng dùng sát khí giết người từ xa, và cũng sẽ không làm điều gì quá đáng -

Nhưng bây giờ thì anh thực sự muốn rút lại những suy nghĩ đó. Lúc ấy, khi Tsunayoshi quay đi, Mukuro có thể thề rằng anh nhìn thấy nụ cười của quỷ Satan đội lốt cừu non trên gương mặt vốn rất thánh thiện của Tsunayoshi. Và đó là một hình ảnh mà anh không hề, không hề muốn lưu lại trong ký ức mình một chút nào.

* * *

Omake 3

"Anh đã dự tính trước tất cả những điều này rồi phải không ?" Fon thở dài khi đứng trên một ban công khuất và nhìn theo Vongola Decimo và người bảo vệ Mây của cậu. Ngay cả ở chỗ quan sát kín đáo như thế này, anh vẫn có thể nghe thấy những âm thanh hỗn loạn đang vang lên từ đại sảnh. Và cái con người đang đứng cạnh anh đây chính là kẻ gián tiếp khơi ngòi cho tất cả những chuyện ấy.

Vị gia sư sát thủ không nói gì mà chỉ nhếch mép cười, ném cho cậu học trò của anh một cái nhìn cuối từ dưới vành mũ fedora rồi quay đi, hài lòng vì đã hoàn thành xong kế hoạch đen tối của mình. Nếu trong một tuần tới mà Dame-Tsuna không thể lết ra khỏi giường nổi, thì cậu ta cần phải cảm ơn anh.

Ánh mặt trời buổi sớm chiếu qua khung cửa sổ, rọi vào căn phòng bài trí theo kiểu Nhật Bản truyền thống. Một mái đầu tóc nâu bù xù khẽ cựa quậy và rúc sâu hơn nữa vào lồng ngực rắn chắc của người nằm cạnh. Im lặng một lúc, Tsuna cất tiếng, giọng vẫn còn ngái ngủ. "Neh, Kyouya. Anh nói thật nhé, tối hôm ấy anh có ghen không ?"

"Tôi chỉ chứng tỏ quyền sở hữu với những thứ thuộc về mình thôi." Người bảo vệ Mây thầm thì vào mớ tóc nâu mềm mại kia, vòng tay ôm chặt cậu hơn nữa, tận hưởng một buổi sáng thanh bình bên người anh yêu.

Và cho tới cuối cùng, họ vẫn thuộc về nhau.

* * *

- Hết -

11


End file.
